Will I find you again?
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Ever wonder why Sesshoumaru really hated humans? When Izu Williams, Kagome's Japanese-American cousin comes to live with them, a story begins to unfold. Inuyasha and the Gang learn just why his brother is the way he is. But why does he keep staring at Izu the way he does? Does he know her? SesshoumaruXOC Rated M for Future.


This is my first anime fanfiction in years. This story has been a work in progress since high school. I hope that you all like it. Please read, leave review, please no flames. Only constructive Criticism is allowed.

I only own Izu/Chiharu

* * *

><p><em>A young dark brown haired girl runs through the field. Her face bright and happy as her laughter fills the air. She laughs happily as a silver hair boy appears tackling her playfully into the bed of wild flowers. Petals fly everywhere as they land. Her giggling could be heard across the field. Her lips were pulled into a happy smile. Her eyes opened and looked into those beautiful amber eyes. <em>

"_I win again." He stated triumphantly as his arms wrapped around her as he lay on his side. He pulled her close to him as he nuzzled her face. She giggled once again feeling his skin caressing hers. _

"_Thats because I let you win Demon." Her hand ran along his bare arm before she linked their fingers. His talon like nails glistened in the sun. _

"_You still keep calling me that. Why?" _

"_Would you rather me call you fluffy?" She laughs at the soft scowl that was now on his face. "Don't worry, I will never mean that in a bad way." _

_The boy's smile returns as he lays down on the ground beside her. His own eyes closing when he feels her fingers caress the crescent moon on his forehead. Then the stripes on his cheeks and wrists. His arms wrap around her pulling her body close. "I will never let you go." He whispers in her ear. _

"_Neither will I." _

"Attention passengers we are now landing in Tokyo International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and we hope that your flight was a delightful one. We thank you for choosing Tokyo Air."

Izu yawned as she began to wake up. Hearing the sound of the flight attendants voice over the speaker system had brought her from her deep sleep. The near 11 hour flight from Los Angeles to Tokyo had done its job in wiping Izu's energy from her. Her eyes drifted to look out the window just in time to see the sun coming up over the horizon.

A deep sigh left her as she stared out at the scene before her. So many buildings with lights still bright as day. This is where she would live now. Her aunt and grandfather had taken her in after her parents died in a car crash. She glanced down at her watch, 5 am...5 am in the morning here in Tokyo. She was officially 19 years old.

The plane touched down 20 minutes later. Izu grabbed her messenger bag and waited patiently for the signal to exit the plane. That signal came soon and Izu, along with over a 100 passengers, exited the plane.

The last time Izu Williams had been to Tokyo she was only 7. Her mother had brought Izu and her father to meet her family for a festival. Izu remembered wearing a kimono but that was it.

She walked into the baggage claim terminal she saw her Grandfather, Aunt, and little cousin Sota standing there with a sign that had her name. She smiled when she walked over to them.

"Oh Izu you made it safely." Her aunt said with a smile as she gave her a brief hug. "Come you must be so tired."

"Do you want me to help you with your bags Izu?" Sota asked with a smile.

"You don't have to Sota."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sota I am fine." She smiled softly and gave Sota's hair a quick ruffle.

"YOu have grow since we last saw you." Grandpa walked next to her "How old are you now?"

"I just turned 19 this morning."

"What?!" All three of them said in shock. They looked at her in shock as they made their way out of the airport.

"We must have a celebration for you today!"

"No grandpa that isn't necessary."

"Of course it is. You Sota and Kagome are my only grandchildren!"

"Speaking of Kagome..." Izu looked around "Isn't she here with you?"

"Kagome stayed home to study. Its finals week."

"Oh," Izu grimaced at the thought of finals. She was thankful that she was finished with high school. She had graduated when she was 18 and then got a job to help her parents.

"You know what, let us pick up something to eat tonight. We can all have a nice sit down dinner. Oh I can run by the store and pick up the ingredients..." Izu smiled as she listened to her aunt list the things she needed to do today. Once they were in the car and she was in the seat Izu fell asleep. Sota smiled as his mother kept talking while Izu slept.

Izu, his cousin he had never met, was now sitting next to him. His mother had briefed him about her. Her father had been an American who was stationed in Tokyo. He had met his aunt and they had married and moved to America.

Izu had blue black hair, fair skin and had hazel eyes. She seemed to take more after her father's American heritage rather than the Japanese. Either way to Sota she was pretty.

Izu stayed asleep while her aunt ran into the market to get the ingredients for the dinner and dessert. Only when they had arrived home did Sota wake his cousin up.

"Kagome we're home!" Shiori called out as they walked inside.

"Oh mom your home, Izu!" Kagome ran and hugged her half asleep cousin. "Oh my you are so tired."

"Gee how'd you guess." Izu said in a semi sarcastic tone as she smile "Hey Kagome." A great big yawn broke from Izu "Oh excuse me I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Kagome will you help Izu to her bedroom."

"Sure thing mom." Kagome helped carry Izu's luggage up the stairs to her new room. It wasn't much along the lines of decorations, but then again, Izu didn't imagine it to be. No one really knew her style or what she liked. In fact she liked the simplicity of the room. The only thing she really cared about at that moment was the bed. Was the bed comfortable?

She set her bags down on the floor before she felt the mattress beneath her. She could hear her cousin talking to her about how she wanted to take her to do things. She would make a humming sound as she agreed with her. Sleep began to overtake Izu once again. Her eyes felt as though boulders had been tied to them. The invisible ropes pulled her eyelids down further and further. The more she tried to keep them open the heavier they felt.

When Kagome finally turned around she found her cousin in a deep sleep. She smiled understanding how tired Izu was right at that moment. She grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over her. She would wake Izu when it was time for dinner.

The door opened and Sota stuck his head in "Kagome Inuyasha is here." He said before he ran back downstairs.


End file.
